throwback_tropang_gayblyaoifandomcom-20200213-history
Kananu Book Press
Kananu Book Press is a filipino fifth gay/bl/yaoi and other publishing company focused on adult material, such as novela, artbooks, adult magazines, komiks. The company was established in April 13, 1988. Kananu Book Press publishes mainly eroero (hentai) gay/bl/yaoi and standard (ecchi) gay/bl/yaoi titles. Novel label published 'Anaui Novels' :M/M Romance novels featuring couples. It was established in Febuary 3, 2008. 'Honey Romantic Harmony Novels' :The most romance novel. It was established in November 30, 1988. Previously published as Lifebooks. 'Hydrant Novels' :A erotica romance imprint that's described as gorgeous fairy tales for the otome (maiden). It was established in August 14, 1988 with the release of the first six novel volumes. Previously published as Lifebooks. 'Pangangailangan Novels' :The most Gay/BL/Yaoi Juvenile Porno. It was established in April 13, 1988. Previously published as Lifebooks. 'Pagsira Novels' :It was established in Febuary 1, 1989. Previously published as Lifebooks. 'Pagsira Pangkabataan romansa club Novels' :A new "Pagsira Novels" series that's described as gorgeous harem romantic comedies. It was established in Febuary 1, 1989. A similar to MF Bunko J. Previously published as Lifebooks. 'Several Novels' :It was established in April 14, 1989. Previously published as Lifebooks. 'Simoy Novels' :Erotic fiction imprint, featuring darker, choukyou etc. It was established in June 3, 1988. Previously published as Lifebooks. Magazines published 'Deus Comics' :Deus Comics is a monthly eroero male oriented komiks magazine, debuted in August 1989. Previously published as Lifebooks. 'Fenrir Comics' :Fenrir Comics is a weekly non standard/rather less/standard teen male oriented komiks magazine, started in June 1989. Previously published as Lifebooks. 'Fenrir N Comics' :Fenrir N Comics is a weekly non standard/rather less/standard adult male oriented komiks magazine, started in September 1989. Previously published as Lifebooks. 'Fenrir Dona Pure Comics' :Fenrir Dona Pure Comics is a monthly non standard/rather less/standard teen and adult male oriented komiks magazine, started in December 1990. Previously published as Lifebooks. Previously published as Lifebooks. 'Glam Comics' :Glam Comics is a weekly non standard/rather less/standard teen female/adult female oriented komiks magazine, debuted in August 1988. Previously published as Lifebooks. 'Paghiwalayin Dami Fenrir N' :Paghiwalayin Dami Fenrir N (Separate Volume Fenrir N) is a monthly non standard/rather less/standard adult male oriented komiks magazine, aside from photos, the magazine contains articles on a varied topics, such as profiles of comics, movies, television, men's fashion shoots and book reviews, Separate Volume Fenrir N covers are frequently of popular Filipino actor (Nakatanggap) entertainment celebrities, started in June 1991. Previously published as Lifebooks. 'Mundi Comics' :Mundi Comics is a monthly darker eroero male oriented komiks magazine, debuted in November 1989. Previously published as Lifebooks. 'Nanna Comics' :Nanna Comics is a weekly general eroero male oriented komiks magazine, debuted in June 1995. Previously published as Lifebooks. 'Vanir Comics' :Vanir Comics''is a weekly general standard male oriented komiks magazine, started in August 1995. Previously published as Lifebooks. 'Vessel Comics' :''Vessel Comics is a monthly eroero teen female/adult female oriented komiks magazine, debuted in January 1993. Previously published as Lifebooks. Anthology Comic‎ Magazines published 'Fenrir Eudicots' 'Vessel Honesty' Comic label published 'Deus Comics Aklatan' 'Fenrir Comics Aklatan' 'Fenrir N Comics Aklatan' 'Fenrir Dona Pure Comics Aklatan' 'Glam Comics Aklatan' 'Mundi Comics Aklatan' 'Vessel Comics Aklatan' Group Companies *Lifebooks See also *Fujimi Shobo, formerly Fujimi Shobo Co., Ltd. *Kill Time Communication *Mills & Boon *Magazine Magazine *TI Net *Kaiousha Category:Philippine Publishers Category:Philippine Print Media Category:Philippine Mass Media